


Crystal Cage

by SugarCoatedBunny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCoatedBunny/pseuds/SugarCoatedBunny
Summary: A pretty little thing he was, an undeniable beauty.Silky hair, light blue eyes and long lashes – a perfect face framed with the colors of the sky.However, he was to please the eyes only; pure, untouched, unmarked. Such a beauty was to be preserved.He used to sit on his throne, to have the light shining on him, making him almost too perfect to be stared at. He was in a big palace, an unknown location, and a crystal cage that was made to protect him from the demons of this world.And one day, suddenly, the cage shattered.He disappeared.





	Crystal Cage

A pretty little thing he was, an undeniable beauty.  
Silky hair, light blue eyes and long lashes – a perfect face framed with the colors of the sky.  
However, he was to please the eyes only; pure, untouched, unmarked. Such a beauty was to be preserved.  
He used to sit on his throne, to have the light shining on him, making him almost too perfect to be stared at. He was in a big palace, an unknown location, and a crystal cage that was made to protect him from the demons of this world.

And one day, suddenly, the cage shattered.  
He disappeared. 

 

“Do you still think that such a creature really exists?”  
The voice was firm, just like its owner. Said man was currently looking outside the window – a huge one, one that would show him the whole city.  
“Your time is almost up.”  
The man spoke again, even when he got no previous answer; he finally pushed up his glasses, turning around to face the other person in the room.

Standing in the darker part of the room was another man, one that had a not-so-kind smirk adorning his face.  
Even with the shadows covering his face, the green haired male was able to understand what was going on; what he had just said had been completely useless, as no one could have changed his mind on the matter.  
In fact, the only answer he got was a brief chuckle, followed by a couple of steps that echoed through the excessively big room, one that had been made for luxury purposes only.  
“You should know better than that, Shintaro,” he finally spoke, his voice piercing through the room like the sharpest knife, “For I am always right”.  
A few moments later, the redhead disappeared behind the huge door on the opposite side of the room, a malicious glint into his eyes.

“Yes, you are.  
And that’s exactly what I am worried about”.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thank you for reading the prologue to my new fanfiction.  
> Updates may be kind of slow as I'm busy with finals, but still, I have been meaning to write down this story for a while now, so I am really happy that I finally have the chance to.  
> Please leave a comment if you like it! <3


End file.
